dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nick Kohut/archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Anno1404 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Anno1404 (Talk) 18:45, October 3, 2010 nice job I will leave that up to your artistic discretion. Really nice job on making videos. What format and program do you use? My format is currently FLV, which is hard to transfer to any program. I use the terrible program Total Media Extreme to transfer. I would really be fascinated to know what kind of program you use. You are on an Xbox right? Last I heard the PC version was delayed, but it looks like it is available on amazon now. I look forward to seeing your video. We can prominently display it on Walkthrough Anno1404 19:05, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :there is really nothing you can control on the xbox, except for the video display in Dead Rising 2 and Case Zero-- make it bright (I learned this from justin.tv and the pirated game a week before it came out), this will help a lot. :My screen capture software sucks. The hauppage! hardware I have though is great. : the biggest thing you can do to improve video quality is to play in HD. My videos are in 720p. :Also your hardware and software matters. I downloaded sageTV but never used it. :I have never created a video, as it is too much work converting etc. :One option is too directly stream your video to justin.tv, which accepts FLV format. I wanted to do this but haven't got around to it. :You never told me what kind of: :# hardware and :# software you use, and :# what format is produced FLV? Anno1404 20:56, October 3, 2010 (UTC) software recommendations I compiled this software recommedations from the hauppage! amazon page, from user reviews, very helpful for me. I downloaded sagetv but never used it: ;for recording Amazon recommendations: * Snapstream BeyondTV * http://www.mythtv.org/ freeware doesn't work on vista. no exe file * http://www.sagetv.com/download.html?bbidx (x2) ** "How To" set up the Hauppauge HD-PVR ***Problem with newest hauppauge driver: http://forums.sagetv.com/forums/showthread.php?t=49862&highlight=hauppauge+pvr+install * The Arcsoft TotalMedia Extreme software that came with it (version 1) to capture the stream, kept crashing, every single time. Downloading version 2 fixed that, but that was another $40 or so. ; for streaming * Adobe flash media live encoder 3.1 free - for justin.tv case zero. didn't work ;for converting Amazon recommendation: * Wondershare HD Converter ; for playing back large files Amazon recommendation: * WD TV HD Media player Anno1404 20:58, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :just saw the video, great! I am watching it now...02:05, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::It was really good, especially for youtube. What hardware do you use? Great job, thanks for contribution! Anno1404 02:58, October 4, 2010 (UTC) nav suggestion you mean on the side? Are you able to edit that or only admins? If only admins can, type it up how you like it, with all the ** etc. and I will add it. Anno1404 04:51, October 4, 2010 (UTC) You are a Godsend! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THE NEW home page. PLEASE- I trust you. Be bold, no need to ask my opinion on changes. Just boldly change it. As soon as the wikia staff approves the achievements, we can go forward -- you are welcome to design them as your heart desires. I have spent so much time on this wikia, I haven't even finished the game yet. I just got onto case 6-1. I am excited to see the Gas Zombies for the first time. I think this is a new record for lowest edits before being an admin, but would you be interested? that is the least I can do (along with lots of upcoming barnstars) for your incredible work. Anno1404 02:57, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :If you feel we should remove the gif animated zombies, go ahead. Anno1404 03:10, October 5, 2010 (UTC) save you some time Damn dude, your edits went from 25 to 300. I guess it is to late to tell you we could have embedded the categories in the templates? So it would do it automatically? Anno1404 05:19, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :: It's cool, I don't mind going through all of them. I only did the clothing and the survivors. We can embed the categories for the psychopaths, food, and mixtures. Nick Kohut 05:25, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :nice job, and gas zombies rock! Anno1404 05:25, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Haha! Yeah, they're wild. I found the end of the game to be too easy however. They're not too much more of a hassel than regular zombies, which are no hassel at all. At least in the first game you had to evade the Special Forces because they were so much harder. Nick Kohut 05:27, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Badges are live, but even better news you are an admin now! you also have rollback privileges, it is the least I can do for you :) Anno1404 05:36, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : Wow! Thanks so much! I won't let you down. I'll start modifying the badges and I'll get that new front page rolling. Nick Kohut 05:42, October 5, 2010 (UTC) For the future There is a sophisticated way to add information to any page, and create new pages FAST. It has to do with creating a page with the material you want on that page, then adding that page to the URL. Here is my example: http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Template_talk:Weapons#Mass_create_new_pages It was written to me as a reminder how to do it, and not a tutorial. If you are interested in the future, I can teach you how. Anno1404 05:40, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for this, I'll definitely take a look at it. Nick Kohut 05:42, October 5, 2010 (UTC) advertising So much to do. I have thought of advertising the wikia more, on the forums as I have before, and even trying to get our wikia advertised on the bottom as our sister wikia was. I wanted to write one blog entry a day. now that this is on the main page, I think I may start. What is holding me back is for every excellent editor like you, there are 5 mediocre editors who are more concerned with adding trivia and fan speculation. Plus the vandals who out number editors of your caliber 20 to 1. That said there are 50 wikipedia:wikipedia:gnomes for every editor like you, editors who make one or two valuable corrections, then are never seen again. These editors are incredibly valuable too in aggregate. The quandary is how to keep them here. Ever heard of the wikipedia:1% rule (Internet culture) The goal is to figure out how to get more of those 1%, possibly by enticing the gnomes to stay, making them 1% editors like you and User:Vermicida47, who added every store picture in 3 days. : Those are some very interesting stats you present. I would definitely agree that very few people participate. We have to appeal to people. We have to steal people from our sister Dead Rising Wiki (or borrow for lack of better terms) if they decide to move to another Wiki. I think as Dead Rising 2 just released, more and more people will be looking for walkthroughs and tips and such and we need to be ready, while we need to have an enticing community to keep them in. I would like to take a hack at the forums too. I think we should, if it is possible, contact some of the users on the and tell them how the Wiki is coming back and we need their help. It is a shame that we don't even have one full page of users on there, while our sister has 316. Nick Kohut 14:52, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Loved your review by the way. Anno1404 07:45, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks. I loved writing it. Nick Kohut 14:52, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Working together ::no stealing. Editors can freely work on both wikias. :) There are no loyalty oaths here :) ::I hardly believe that all of the good talent is on deadrising right now. ::Considering that this wikia has been around since only June, just a scant 3 months ago, when I adopted it (it was 3 pages before), and now its original Dead Rising content is at least as good as our sister project which has been around for over 2 years, I say we are doing great. Both projects learn and grow from each other, always remember, we all have a common love of Dead Rising. ::The majority of the new editors are coming because of the advertising for dead rising 2 on wikia. I didn't want to step on any toes, and make those who do advertising have to make some uncomfortable decisions, so I didn't pursue this. But now that dead rising advertising seems to have rotated out, we can always apply. ::PUBLIC COMMENTS ::Although none of your comments are harmful, please strive to keep in mind that these comments are very public, editors from our sister project regularly read everything. I want to continue to keep good relations with both wikias because they have been helpful to us in the past, and vice versa. In these casual conversations, people sometimes forget that these comments are public. As a former wikipedian veteran of 5 years, I learned the hard way. ::You are welcome to email me. ::WALK THROUGH ::I have been pushed in many directions, and abandoned the walk through. Another editor got me focused on recipes, and I love adding contents of stores to the templates. But I can put that off to continue to work on the walk through. ::Case 1 is preliminarily "done", it has been "done" for a week, I simply need to make templates and add it to the walk through. (this is so all of the text and screen shots are not transferred to the walkthrough, making it even larger). ::Also see my comments at Talk:Front_Page_Suggestion_(Temporary). I use a large screen monitor at times, and sometimes I forget to shrink it down to the smaller. Anno1404 16:12, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I will watch what I say. I was only joking about "stealing" users. And I don't undermine your work, 3 months? Amazing. Let's really work at this thing, maybe polishing it will attract more people to participate. Nick Kohut 18:21, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :please take it in the spirit it was given: as a friendly word of caution, based on some bad experiences last June. It is nice that the name calling at me is gone. I like it that way :) Anno1404 19:46, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : :Yes, I recently came across some material such as that on our sister Wiki, while looking for what they had walkthrough-wise. I'm glad all of it is sorted out. Nick Kohut 19:52, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Dead Rising 2 Walkthrough Hmm...My idea of the walkthrough was to have all of the important information on one page. All the trivia, detailed cutscene text etc, would be on the case pages. As I was writing the temporarily aborted Dead Rising walk through, I realized that there is to much extra crap on a page, which would distract someone who was trying to work through the game. Thus the templates.... I retained every word of your intro, moving it to the into template. Nice job on this. I don't know. I want to be everything on this wikia. Exhaustively detailed, yet concise and easy to read. I thought the walk through allowed us to do this. I see some problems with this format. What do you think? What is your vision for the walk through page? You probably have better ideas then me. Anno1404 16:42, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Organization Anything will work as long it is organized. For example, we need to be diligent on categories and subcategories. I think if we had a main page for the walkthrough, it should start with a very detailed, yet organized navigation at the top, like you have now but with more sections. Then the rest of the page should dissect the ENTIRE games (cases, missions, achievement opportunities, etc.) chronologically. We'll document the exact times missions become available and when the player has the most ideal opportunity for an achievement. Each section however will only include a description and an image. From there, there will be a link for the full article. This will create an index of sorts easy to navigate, which hours of information tucked away, easily accessible. That's all I have for now, I'm on the train, more later. Nick Kohut 17:39, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :hmm you maybe right regarding the walk through. The problem is those pages we are redirecting to will be cluttered. :The biggest clutter will be the text of the mission/cases. Maybe minimize them? I think that may work better. Maybe we could start a new section, something like "notes" and include it at the bottom of the page, just above Trivia. Anything not directly related to the walk through gets moved there, in subsections if necessary and we can have a different font, for these sections, so they are clearly different than the walkthrough, we could also put a border around the walkthrough section on each case or mission, thoughts? :" We'll document the exact times missions become available" :: Done with all missions. See Timeline for what I did for Dead Rising. ::every dead rising case and scoop has a navigating next and previous in the template. every mission and case for dr2 will also. :"We'll document the exact times missions become available and when the player has the most ideal opportunity for an achievement" ::There has never been an optimal way of creating a sandbox game. Maybe we can find one?? I just had an idea, a sort of choose your own adventure type of set up with links. The player states what mission he has on his screen, etc...have to think this through... :I never have used categories. Again, give me a category which pages have the "i" template on it (which is most) and I can automatically categorize entire sections with one edit at Template:Color. :What should we do next? I am all ears :) Anno1404 19:58, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Next We should definitely categorize food. Dead Rising food should be categorized "DR1 Food" as well as "Food". And Dead Rising 2 food should be categorized "DR2 Food" as well as "Food". "DR1 Food" and "DR2 Food" should both be categorized as "Food". This should also be done for mixtures (DR1 Mixtures, DR2 Mixtures, Mixtures), weapons (DR1 Weapons, DR2 Weapons, Weapons), survivors (DR1 Survivors, DR2 Survivors, Survivors), psychopaths (DR1 Psychopaths, DR2 Psychopaths, Psychopaths), and anything else you think should be categorized. If you are able to categorize in one click, great, otherwise we'll all have to go through every item. This will organize the content of the games. Then we should start working on the Dead Rising 2 Guide. The main page should be set up like so: :Controls ::Will show basic controls & picture of controller, will link to a main page with detailed controls :Basic Gameplay ::Will link to detailed page on how to play the game, HUD, etc. :Multiplayer Gameplay ::Will link to detailed page about the multiplayer games, ranked, player matches, money, etc. :Co-Op Gameplay ::Will link to detailed page about playing the game with a friend :Introduction ::Short description & image, link to main article :Zombrex 1 ::Short description & image, link to main article :Case 1 ::Short description & image, link to main article :Case 2 ::Short description & image, link to main article :Zombrex 2 ::Short description & image, link to main article :Case 3 ::Short description & image, link to main article :Case 4 ::Short description & image, link to main article :Zombrex 3 ::Short description & image, link to main article :Case 5 ::Short description & image, link to main article :Zombrex 4 ::Short description & image, link to main article :Case 6 ::Short description & image, link to main article :Case 7 ::Short description & image, link to main article :The Facts ::Short description & image, link to main article :Overtime ::Short description & image, link to main article :Achievements ::Link to list of achievements Then we'll start populating those articles. I'm working on the forums right now as well. Nick Kohut 20:11, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :let me see if my promises will be realized. :I was thinking of writing out "dead rising" instead of dr. I will do this, if my one click thing works, we could always change it easily to dr. Anno1404 20:44, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::it works, maybe 5 clicks to figure it out :) Anno1404 :::Well its done :) Anno1404 21:24, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: Not so sure it worked. Only 34 or so items are on the new category and all of them are still filed under the old DR2. I mean the DR1 and DR2 are not bad, they're short and if it's too much of a trouble to get rid of them and replace them with Dead Rising, then I think it's fine right now. Nick Kohut 21:45, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::yeah its not working. I will look at it later. Anno1404 21:55, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Walkthrough We will try your idea, I will remove all the templates from the page and we can go from there. Have at it. Anno1404 21:55, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes, just for the sake of cleaning it up. I made Dead Rising 2 Walkthrough Full. Nick Kohut 21:58, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :i moved the full walk through page to my user space. Anno1404 22:00, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::lets keep the template for the introduction and for the explanation paragraph of the walk through. That way both pages stay the same. k? If this works out well, I can merge everything else back into the individual case pages using and delete the templates. Anno1404 22:01, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds good. Nick Kohut 22:55, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Front page Damn dude, if a viewer doesn't have a regular monitor, and has a wider monitor like us, everything looks different and not as good. We could always do what other wikias do, and shrink the home page screen to one side, as http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Rising_Wiki does. I guess it really doesn't matter either way, as oasis skin is coming. Anno1404 23:47, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I hate standard monitors, and I can't wait for the day that no one has a square monitor. We can make the Wiki narrower if you'd like, or check out the oasis when it comes out. Nick Kohut 00:16, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Links off of front page I really appreciate your eagerness and incredible drive, and I really want to foster this and not hamper it in anyway. I am excited to see your vision of this wikia come about. You truly are a godsend. What you have done to the front page alone will always endure me to your vision. So. the links off the front page. I prefer the links off the front page to go to a page which pictures. That is why I made Dead Rising Weapons,, Dead Rising Food, Dead Rising Clothing, etc. Is this the main reason you wanted categories? I would like to hear your opinion. I will attempt to fix the existing categories I created now. Anno1404 23:47, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Front Page I like those pages you have, but I was linking to pages that had all of the weapons, clothing, food, etc. found in both game and eventually all games. It's find to have the pages you have now, but I think we should have a page that talks about the clothing in all games, then links to specific clothing from either game (your pages) and also links to the category pages. For example, the clothing page would talk about how in the Dead Rising franchise, players can dress up in an array of different pants, shoes, shirts, hats, and accessories, which become visible in cutscenes as well. Some clothing give the player special abilities, such as the Wrestling Boots from Dead Rising. Clothing can be found throughout the various stores in the mall, as well as downloaded, redeemed, and achieved upon beating the game. Then that page would have a couple pictures and links to Dead Rising Clothing (your page) and Dead Rising 2 Clothing (your page) and List of Clothing (category page), etc. What do you think? Nick Kohut 00:15, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :hmmm tired, going to bed. Will talk tomorrow. Uploaded 208 more pics, mug shots and notebook pics of DR survivors. Anno1404 03:30, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Are you a movie person? Are you an independent movie producer/actor, etc.? I am in constant contact with an actor, Micheal Q Schmidt, who does a lot of low budget and independent work too. Let me know if this is you! 23:51, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : I'm actually a writer/director, but I also act. Nick Kohut 00:09, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::thats great. Interesting talking to my friend, completly different world. Anno1404 03:28, October 6, 2010 (UTC) we already agreed on this? Hey I understand showing all of the content of the Walkthrough on one page, but can we possibly make that a separate page, like Dead_Rising_2_Walkthrough_Full, and on the main Walkthrough page, we just have the layout I sent you? If yes, I'll copy the code from the Walkthrough page now into a new one, and then go to work on the current Walkthrough page. Nick Kohut 21:52, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :is this an old message? I thought we agreed to this, that is why I removed the templates. Oh it is an old message. Anno1404 03:28, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Nice Avatar! It's just like mine! Great review on Dead Rising 2, by the way. My opinion is pretty much the same. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 18:31, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Haha! Yeah! Nice avatar. Yeah I really love the game and I don't care how other people think it should have accomplished more. The first game came out so long ago that they needed to re-establish Dead Rising before worrying about extensive innovation. Nick Kohut 19:15, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly! The only thing in DR that I thought should've been were patches/updates. There were some things you'd think woulda been patched. Though, I still the game was near perfect as it is, as well as DR 2. The only two flaws in DR 2 that I don't like are that the bare hands skills aren't as good, and you have to play as lame Chuck Greene. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 19:24, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Achievements There is already an achievement page: http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/A2 Hate for you to reinvent the wheel! Anno1404 19:19, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't working on an achievement page. Nick Kohut 19:30, October 6, 2010 (UTC) nice Template:Chronological History Of Events graphical timeline nice job. Great idea. Anno1404 01:23, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I was trying to think of something no one else has thought of before and I came up with a timeline. After figuring out the horizontal format wouldn't work this morning, I spent all day constructing a vertical one, using the Wiki graphical timeline and modifying it. It's really easy to add to as well. And we can make smaller ones to isolate shorter amounts of time as well, if we ever need or want to. Nick Kohut 01:28, October 7, 2010 (UTC) contributors does not necessarily equate to quality There is this common misconception that the number of contributors a site is the only mark of success of a wiki, and the quality of the wiki itself. A good part of the reason I have not advertised this wikia actively is because of the infighting, power struggles, piety drama, vandalism, poor quality articles, and inconsistent format, I see at other wikis on other subjects. For every Nick Kohut we attract to this site, a dedicated editor willing to spend long hours building a site, we will also inevitably attract less desirable editors, including vandals. I already mentioned the 1% rule: :"The 1% rule states that the number of people who create content on the internet represents approximately 1% (or less) of the people actually viewing that content." :"The "90-9-1" version of this rule states that 1% of people create content, 9% edit or modify that content, and 90% view the content without contributing." The vast majority of those 10% I can do without. I enjoy building. I don't enjoy disciplining, stroking fledgling egos, putting out fires, policing existing pages by correcting poor grammar and mediocre edits and protecting against vandals. I really worry about how much time I will have to waste not building content if we start getting participation like other wikias have. If you look at the statistics of most wikias (And I have a lot) the great majority of the editors have 5 or less edits, a sizable minority of those edits are vandalism. Instead of focusing on how many editors a wikia has, focus on that one tenth of 1% of editors who create decent content. On this site, there are currently 3 really active editors, yourself, myself, and Vermicida47. If I could, I wouldn't trade either of you to be in the top ten on wikia. Go through any page on this wikia on the original Dead Rising, and compare it to any content on the web, 9 times out of 10 it is far superior. Most of this webpage ranks in the top on Google searches for anything relating to Dead Rising. I made a conscience effort to ignore Dead Rising 2, because I don't like going back and changing things as news came out, and I wanted to make Dead Rising the absolute best anywhere. I was probably the only person in the world who was disappointed when Case Zero and Dead Rising 2 were released, because I was not done with Dead Rising satisfactorily yet. I am aware that right now content on other sites is far superior (the xbox google map comes to mind). That said, in 6 months, interest in Dead Rising 2 will have dropped off. By that time I will have had 50,000 more edits here, and this site will have the absolutely best content on the web for not only Dead Rising, but Dead Rising 2 also. Hopefully working together we can make the site even better. It is the content we should measure this wikia against other information out there, not its contributors.Anno1404 14:33, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Of course. But, more contributors means that there's more chance that one of 'em WILL be one of the small percent, for example my friend CrackLawliet on deadrising originally did rare edits, and now he is incredibly helpful. Same with Ciwey, who is an admin there. I've also noticed that searching for Dead Rising related terms, deadrising seems to come up before dead-rising. Our articles also seem to have equal or greater quality than these, aside from the templates and some exceptions. I really don't mean to make arguments here, I'm sorry if I come of as a jackass with this post. =/ http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 14:51, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I understand what you're saying, Frank, and I don't think you're coming off as a jackass at all. I agree with BOTH of you. The problem however is finding a balance. Sure, Anno, it's nice to have that 1%, but you're right I spend long hours on here now after only a few days after beginning. I shouldn't though. You and I should have the help of other contributors, who may contribute less, but at least they will add even the smallest amount of content to our articles. We need to be the leaders and set the layout of this Wiki in motion and let others help us build it. We shouldn't be afraid of new contributors, we just need to be more diligent about recent activity. I check it every few hours and whenever I see someone other than you or someone else on here I recognize, like Frank, I check it out. For example that MooMoo something and MooMooDog or whatever he/they were. They went onto Chuck's page and wrote a whole bunch of bullshit about him and called him gay and all kinds of things. That's absolutely ridiculous and destructive. We just need to keep an eye out, know when to lock pages as well. Most pages may never be locked, but we should definitely lock key template. Also as for working together, between DeadRising and Dead-Rising, I think on Dead-Rising, we should at least put up a link on the front page that says: "If you cannot find what you are looking for here, please have look at our partner Dead Rising Wiki at DeadRising.Wikia.com" Or something like that. What do you think? Maybe they'll even return the favor, but if not, that's perfectly fine. Nick Kohut 16:59, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Hey Nick. You are welcome to promote the hell out of this site. I was simply explaining why I haven't devoted more time to it. Frank is right, you have to have those hundreds of 5 or less editing editors to find the 1/10th of 1%. I just was talking out loud my feelings. If the traffic does increase, we would just need to work together to police the site. :::I actually have posted on wikipedia mentioning this site, and on several forums. I was planning on getting the achievements eventually, I even asked editor mafia if I should ask for them, and he said wait. Anno1404 23:56, October 7, 2010 (UTC) This may help Here is one way to easily add categories quickly to a page. I can make this for any group of pages you wish. The links will automatically go to the edit page. User_talk:Vermicida47#Links_to_help_you I wish I knew python better, this would solve our problem. Anno1404 19:32, October 7, 2010 (UTC) wow 822 edits that is faster than me after I adopted this wikia. One thing I was considering doing, is collaborating with one of the larger and established blogs/forums and linking to their forum and they reciprocate. Editors here would use that forum. There would be no registration on the forum only captchas. this is what we did with walkingdeadwikia. anyway, you have invested so much time in building this forum, probably to late to suggest that. Anyway. thought I would share. I am not suggesting we do this, just sharing what I was thinking about before. :) Anno1404 21:54, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, didn't even realize I had that many. I like that idea and feel free to go ahead and do that. I don't very much like the forums on Wikia. They're hard to code and control. If you can find an established site, like DeadRising2.net, that will refer to us, please do so. Nick Kohut 22:09, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::really, nah, we can keep your forums, first you spent a lot of time on them, second, I really like the work you did on them, and third, there is really no alternative out there. I just wanted to give you the idea for the future maybe. I went to the abandoned walkingdead wikia and the forum page was broken. ::My only concern is how do we get forum messages onto the homepage along with the blogs? Anno1404 23:51, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I will figure it out somehow. There must be a way. Nick Kohut 02:17, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Have you asked on help? Would you like me too? Should we have both blogs and forums? Anno1404 23:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::I have not. I haven't had time this weekend. Yes we should have both, because the blogs are more personal and the forums are more meant for discussion. Maybe I will clean up the forums and get rid of some sections? I'm not sure. Otherwise, I will work on showing new forum posts, as well as adding some front page links. Nick Kohut 02:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Awesome poll I love how you added a poll, and have used it other places. I wanted to replace it with another poll, but am afraid I will ruin the poll results. If you have a great poll idea, please add it. Anno1404 23:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :You can add multiple polls if you want. It will erase the results if you change it I think. Nick Kohut 02:05, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::That is exactly what I am worried about, that we will erase the old poll. Anno1404 19:51, October 10, 2010 (UTC)